Her ideal
by R0zes743
Summary: Levy is a bookworm studying literature and therefore spending too much time with fictional characters. Having dreams of a character she strongly liked in her favorite book, she starts a quest of finding a human and real life version of the said male. As she stumbles upon a punk she dislikes at first sight, she can't help but see every trait of his ideal in him. Could he be...?
1. Chapter 1

Hillo peeps! It has been awhile and I haven't completed a single freakin' story since. I am sorry about that. But hey here ya go with a new one... Trying a new ship as you can see.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He was dressed of somber clothing. His heart was of stone so was his face smile less. Hair black cascading in long locks of smoky shadows hid the major part of his hard-staring face. His burning orbs of black ebony piercing through her entire being froze her in her tracks. His intimidating person was colossal and seemed unforgiving. Brutal, violent and merciless were the words coming at the tip of her tongue safely hidden in her closed mouth. Scars marred his being, rough cuts now a brownish color zigzagged and crisscrossed his forearms where ink wasn't tainting them. Swirls of black blood assembled before her eyes in patterns of roses and thorns. Biting at the sleeve of his shirt was an inked crane supporting a crown surmounted by a heart. Pierced by thorns that made it bled in little drips of blood blooming into roses, she was fascinated. The macabre portrait, that vivid form of art expressing pain at its purest captivated her stare that couldn't detach itself from its sight.

A small blush rose on her cheeks as her heartbeat started to thud in an alarming rhythm. A melody came to her ears, the comforting sound of his voice, the only music that could soothe her broken being. His scent drifted past her as transfixed she saw the roses embracing her tiny waist as huge hands encircled her little being and a massive sheet of hair fell gently on top of her hair hiding the tears sliding along her cheeks.

His warmth seeped through her clothes as she melted against his reassuring figure. And finally, finally she knew she had found the one.

The only person she could come back to and call…

Home.

-X-

The dreams had started then. She would wake up in the middle of the night dreaming of the fictional character that suddenly became her ideal. Weirdly, she could feel his touch as vividly as if it were real. A part of her hopelessly romantic self couldn't help thinking that maybe, maybe somewhere, a special someone that looked just like this guy was dreaming of her and made all of her fantasises somehow more plausible.

Waking up and dressing quickly to get to school, Levy couldn't help but feel her spirits lower as the truth of the reality hit her badly. The guy left again as she opened her eyes that morning as always.

Why couldn't he stay… Why couldn't he be part of her world and leave the fictional one she had grown to love more than her sad reality.

She had wished so many nights before going to sleep to wake up next to him. Sleeping was the moment she looked forward to the most these days as everything was crumbling around her.

She was doing fine in everything to the eyes of her closed one, yet, she felt she lacked what she needed most.

A certain special companion that would somehow heal her heart and make her believe in love again.

She had never really experienced a relationship unless you counted the small amount of time she had been frequenting Droy…

Back then, it had sounded like a good idea and alcohol intoxicating her to a certain level had certainly helped to raise his overall lack in attraction.

He certainly did not look at all like her dream guy, but like she said, he was a dream after all, a person made of fantasies out of a book. This guy was okay looking and certainly gave her the attention she felt she deserved.

Then why? Why did it feel so wrong whenever their hands intertwined? Why did the simple thought of imagining a future of more than a couple months with him rose a doubt and a small disgust in her whole being. Why was the simple idea of presenting him to her family bringing a blush of shame upon her face?

Her heart kept on repeating her the same message without the actual use of words.

He is not the one.

Yet, when nobody else could fill the void in her romantic life other than this dude, somehow prolonging a frequentation meant to die felt like the only way she could hold on. The reality was that, she was really frightened of ending up alone.

Not the most popular with the boys, finally getting the supposed love of one felt as though asking for more would be selfish.

She wanted so badly to break things up, but the touching and the words he spoke to her somehow wormed their way inside her brain and seduced her enough to keep things going awhile longer.

She felt awful knowing that getting the guy attached to her would only make things worse for the day she would split as he would have probably fallen for her hard.

Or maybe he thought she was a naïve girl ready to do anything without thinking about the consequences. Someone desperate enough to actually commit to him and do things she didn't feel ready for, simply to keep him by her side.

She knew she wasn't, but the same question kept imprinting itself at the back of her mind every time that thought resurfaced.

Why? Why being in a relationship like that knowing that these things were going to come.

She would shut these thoughts out as she found them depressing, but they did leave a mark, a gash deep in her soul, a doubt… no a certainty that what she was doing at the moment was wrong.

Somehow, her denial couldn't be stopped.

Entering the bus and plugging in her earphones, she let the music wash away the pain of saying goodbye yet another time to the mysterious apparition in her dreams.

She wanted to go straight back to sleep and see where their imaginative date would end today. Would she finally be brave enough to kiss him? For the past month, holding hands had been enough, but for a while now, her subconscious probably highly influenced by her heart craved for something more.

She loved the way he listened to her crazy stories and laughed at her dumb and bad jokes. How he trusted her enough to confide in her his deepest secrets.

She just felt good there in the labyrinth of her mind where nobody could hurt her, but herself.

What bothered her though was the state in which the face of her beloved fictional boyfriend was. It was utterly blank, not a single feature etched on the blank canvas beneath his bushy dark hair.

She knew fairly well the shape is mouth would have, the way a canine would burst out whenever he chuckled or smiled, the depth of his stare… But somehow, his brain couldn't forge a face out of these precise details.

Maybe because she hadn't met him yet…

Lifting herself up and directing herself towards the exit of the bus head bent low, she tripped unto something scattered on the ground and found herself on all fours looking for the cause of her fall.

A man, his face half hidden by a humongous mass of dark hair was glowering at her severely as his lips were moving furiously and his index kept on going back and forth to her and an object on which she was half lying.

Taking off one of her earphones, sound finally seeped through her ears.

"You little dwarf get your legs off my guitar you' gon' break it" he grumbled as he made to pull her off his instrument.

Her breath cut in her chest as she looked him in the eye.

The lips… the hair… the eyes…

She tried getting a glance at his forearms but they were covered by an oversized dark hoodie. Asking him to pull it up at the moment would make the whole situation more awkward than it already was.

"Hey you! You deaf or somethin'? Kiddo wasn't raised well by her mother I see. Where ur parents at uh? Want me ta help ya find 'em?" he added in a condescending tone.

Her bubble burst as quickly as it had appeared.

Had she really thought this guy was a perfect replica of Ravi, the man she desired more than anything?

Now she felt even dumber and ashamed of having ever considered the possibility.

This guy was rude, a complete douche and was certainly not the most brilliant of them all.

Sure, she was small alright, she was even smaller than that, but to call her

a dwarf or even compare her, a twenty-two years old literature bachelor, to a kid! That was rich, atrociously offensive and certainly disrespectful.

Wanting to give him a piece of her mind, Levy remembered she was to descend to this station in order to get on time to the University.

Flipping him off on her way out of the bus which was awaiting her departure, she heard him curse behind her as he mumbled about spreading dirt on it.

He deserved it.

That jerk that wasn't her dream boyfriend at all deserved all the bad luck in the world.

Nasty thoughts followed in her head one after the other as she cleared the door of the bus.

Until…

"Hey you shrimp! Do you know how much money it costs to own a guitar like this?"

Fuck… Did he really have to depart the bus at the exact same stop as her?

Argh… what shitty luck.

Levy, using her charismatic customer service smile turned on her heels quickly and facing his imposing posture, annoyed and not afraid in the least at his bulky being, stared him in the eye and gritting her teeth seethed:

"If that useless pile of rubbish that you dare call a guitar wasn't lying on the floor I certainly wouldn't have tripped upon it."

"What is it that you called it you little dimwit? Who thought you to talk like that to your elders?"

"First off, I am a fully grown adult…"

"Right… should've eaten bread crumbs and soup back then kiddo. Anyways, I'm busy with school so say hi to your parents for me." He said with a grunt.

"Oh and her name is Roxy not rubbish. I'll leave it this once girl, but next time, I'll tell your parents ta scold you and show me some respect." He added and left without giving her a chance to answer back.

That son of a bitch. He would pay.

Looked like her fictional character huh? Was she blind? Didn't look anything like him. Just an awfully stupid and colossal bastard.

That's all that he was and would ever be.

-X-

Classes were awful that day. The dude had pissed her off so bad she had completely forgotten to acknowledge the presence of her "sort of guy she was dating but not at all touching or even kissing".

Yup, that was her mental definition of Droy.

Refusing each and every attempt at a kiss he pulled her way, she was starting to grow desperate as she was seeing this whole situation unfolding quite badly.

She needed to find a way to end this, quick or else…

Or else she didn't dare think of what would happen.

As he pressed a light kiss on her cheek which resulted in shivers of discomfort running down her spine, she escaped as quick as she could, pretending she had homework to do.

She knew he would sooner or later bring up the fact she always used the same excuse. Or the fact that she mainly avoided him outside of school, never going on dates or doing activities whatsoever together.

And then he would break up with her.

Would she be hurt?

Certainly.

She would have the confirmation her own persona was not meant to fit in a relationship. She would understand that her own self was too complicated, to weird, too restrictive to hope ever finding a real potential match for her.

And then, she would abandon and find another Droy to drown her loneliness.

Her desire to be understood and listened to.

Lucy wasn't anywhere near anymore. She and Natsu were living the perfect fairy tale. And Juvia…well she hadn't gotten over her ex yet, and Levy had to admit she was certainly sick and tired of hearing of such scum each and every time she spoke to her.

She had thought Droy, swooning over her would give her the attention she deserved and fill the hole in her heart, but somehow his sole presence was enough to depress her into believing love did not exist.

A conversation was always impossible as he would always agree with everything she would say. He would pretend to listen while she clearly saw where his eyes lingered were his hands were trying to lay and what was really going on in his simple and boyish mind.

She avoided him most for that. She was afraid he would drag her to a somber corner and do things every boy his age fantasized about.

Levy wasn't really into sex at all as she was mostly interested in a partner for life and certainly a personality over sexuality. She guessed the need or desire to do such acts would come as she would meet someone she found actually attractive…

But still, she felt alone in this world as she knew most girls her age had already done the deed and couldn't understand her aversion for physical contacts in general. She had abandoned trying to explain years ago as she was tired of the judging glances people sent her way.

Let her be a virgin weirdo all her life. Only in her dreams would she one day cross the barrier to purity.

What a shame it had to be only in her imagination though.

What a waste not feeling the tingling and warm touch of a man she loved more than anything.

On these dark thoughts, she headed straight home and went to bed without eating, craving love from a guy she had purely created with her imagination.

Only this time, to her most unfortunate ad unpleasant surprise, the man had features…

Features of a man she had crossed path with on her way to school today.

A guy she despised and hated.

That fucking punk.

* * *

It would mean the world to me if you could leave a review... Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed :)

With that being said see ya soon peeps !


	2. Chapter 2

Hillo! Hope you like this quick chapter... I know I said this story would pull off comedy and romance and yet right now it's like dramatic and sad but hey I'm a big fat emo person that changes every bright things in utter darkness hehe. Now now, I am joking (maybe not hahaha!). I really like this ship and I'm a sucker for good endings so bear with me while I transform this depressing story into something worth your while and hopefully your laugh.

Oh and thanks all for the lovely reviews I really appreciate it ;)

Bear. Beets. Battle Scar Galactica, and see ya!

* * *

Days had passed since that said encounter. Heading towards the end of October, Levy looked in the mirror trying not to smear makeup all over her face as the tears poured.

Last week, Droy had given her the ultimatum. He had told her some people had started asking questions regarding their relationship. Apparently dating for months without single kiss shared between the two lovers was strange. She hated the way he quoted the strange as she saw cold fury and humiliation colour his cheeks and harden his stare.

Realization was slowly making its way up his mind. He was deciphering little by little how played he had been for the past months and he did not like that.

And so, he had told her, trying to kiss her for the billionth time that if, by next Friday, she hadn't professed her love to him through an action he had been expecting, things would be over for good.

In other terms, she would be all alone.

Loneliness…

The dark shadow of this simple fact swinging like an axe atop her head ready to cut her to pieces made her realize how deep in crap she was.

First, she would never be able to actually confess feelings she never had for a guy she despised and felt repulsed by.

Second, she had support from no one concerning her final choice as she didn't have many friends or none at all.

And third, she would in the end get love from no one because there wasn't any possible scenario in which she would lie by saying she loved a guy for which she felt nothing but hatred towards.

Looking to her reflection in the mirror, Levy realized how fake she just felt dressed in a sexy nurse costume. A gift from that darn Droy.

She should have seen the signs…

Her lipstick was smeared all over her left cheek as she had tried to wipe the snot which had descended down her mouth and dripped upon her chin. Her mascara was all over the place. Looking at the mess she was, she understood how the image she perceived of herself now was the one that showed her real colours.

A broken wreck.

Knowing the hard task she would have to accomplish today, she decided to make it a memorable day and go as herself for once.

Painting some of her face white as a ghost and smearing even more chapstick in an odd devilish grin, she smiled a fake smile as she fetched a tin can of spray paint for her. How weird, the colour just happened to be green…

Dressing in the queerest outfits of her wardrobe she could find, meaning mismatching colours and fabrics, she left her house, a small card plastered on her chest reading:

**SINCE MY LIFE IS ALL COMEDY, I BEG OF YOU NOT TO FORGET TO SMILE**

Deep down in her heart she was putting straight thick lines of red upon to forget.

But nobody would ever know that.

As she sat in the bus, looking down, unable to concentrate on her book, the tension palpable in her entire being, she felt a soft push against her side as a thick man sat by her side.

The guy, just like her was dressed as the joker, his fluffy and impressive hair coloured in bright shades of green.

Though, unlike her, his eyes were squashed between two blue triangles and his eyebrows had been erased and replaced by thick layers of red. His nose covered in piercings was now a bright red which seemed to be glittering with diamonds because of the metal.

As they looked at each other, their faces painted as clowns, she noticed the guy was reading her sign and suddenly burst out laughing as he pointed towards two words and made to show her to cross them.

As an answer, she gave her best impersonation of a sickly depressive and far-fetched laugh and pretended to grab for a card indicating her mental health condition.

But weirdly at the end of it all, a paper still made its way in her hand. She signed it with her name and inked her phone number underneath as the robotic voice of the automated Alexa enounced the name of her stop.

Giving him the small paper, which at the above she had written for consultation only as a joke, she saw a small light illuminate his dark irises and felt somehow no shame in demonstrating her interest in getting to know him better.

He certainly did not look like the character from her book, but… but there's was this thing about him she couldn't quite put a finger on that attracted her.

Plus, she had to admit she craved the tickle of his soft looking hair against her cheek…

Yeah… this guy certainly did give off a vibe she could simply not ignore.

Taking it with a smile he made a small call gesture and started to get up as well as she made to get off the bus.

As he picked up his guitar, she realized too late the mistake she had just made.

Carved in the wood was written in big bold letters Roxy, a name she knew only too well…

Descending she was glad he hadn't seen her reaction as understanding dawned on her face. But still…

This guy…

This punk, now had her number and the possibility to actually call her and make fun of her size like he did back then.

He probably hadn't noticed because of her costume, hadn't made the connection…

But he soon would.

Man she wanted to run after him and take it all back… but the guy was damn tall and walked way faster than her…

Plus, she couldn't see him anymore in this sea of people surrounding her…

FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Don't panic. He won't call. Don't worry, he'll ditch you like all the rest. He'll show this to his girlfriend and laugh it off. _

As if to make the matters even worse, she saw Droy coming up to her. Having stared at her almost like a madman all of these months she knew he could identify her in the dark surrounded again by masses of people.

Even though she did not want to, he somehow always managed to make his way back to her.

And god she wish he did not.

Especially not now.

"Answer me now."

"I don't reciprocate your feelings"

is what she wished she could have said boldly and full of confidence, but what actually came out was:

"Srry"

"Do I have to take this as a rejection? As a no?"

Levy simply nodded, looking at the ground utterly ashamed and unable to meet his hurt stare.

She deserved to go to hell for playing with his feelings like that.

But the truth was that at some point she did like the attention he gave her because she thought it was the only one she could ever get.

And yet even though, after all this time, things hadn't much changed, even though she still hated every inch of herself, she found it hard to let go of a guy she knew she could never love.

Loneliness…

"Fuck you then and I hope you die"

She looked him up and muttered discreetly: I wish.

No, things hadn't been good for the past few years, but what she did not know was that somehow, things would change.

And, in her case, for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll, sorry it's been long, but huh that's all I could come up with. Heh, short but I guess it gives an overview as to what has yet to come.

* * *

His dark hood covered his forehead as long swirls of hair kept the left part of his face a mystery. In all of that darkness she could see a bright red shiny point. As she tried tearing her gaze away from it, she swore she saw burning flames dance in his iris as the intensity of his glare pierced her soul and made her feel bare.

The piercings he bore on his nose started to move upwards as he sniffed the air, verifying the coast was clear. She knew that much as she had seen him do so on multiple occasions.

Suddenly, he dropped to a knee and clutched his side as if he were in pain. Panicked, Aria dropped to his side trying to find the reason behind his sudden fall.

And then he met her stare and a smile started to etch itself across his pursed and chapped lips.

"It's nothing… "he whispered.

"Then why as such a thought as tumbling to the ground ever crossed your mind?"

"I didn't fall. I'm on one knee right now…"

"Why clutch your side then? Aren't you hurt?"

"The only thing that could hurt me right now is a negative answer on your part."

"What do you…" but before she could pursue the conversation, he was extending an iron band in the palm of his hand.

"I… Look… I don't know what you did to me, but I just… I love you alright? Thinking of you with another guy would make me sick. I just want to be yours for the rest of my days. You made me see a part of myself I thought I had lost forever. You made me human again and to repay you I want to make you my wife…." He stuttered

"…"

"I know I might not be the best gal. I made a lot of mistakes and my body is scarred badly in so many ways, but I can assure you that with me… you'll be the happiest woman alive. I'll brush your tears away and find a way to make you laugh even if it means ridiculing myself!

"What's happened to the cold bastard that always insulted me and kept on pretending he didn't have feelings nor would he shed any tears?"

"You did this to me! Bewitch me in all way possible and made me a transformed man…"

"Look, I can't marry you… I'm sorry"

As soon as the words left her mouth, he stood up humiliated, the cold mask back on his face, the ring hidden into a dark corner of his tunic where he knew it would never emerge.

"Don't apologize. I don't know what I thought. Sorry for wasting your time." He said as he started walking away.

"I can't love you because I already have feelings for someone since the beginning. Now don't get me wrong, it's you. But! I don't want a mushy transformed whatever thing you called it. I love your cold stare and the way sometimes you look so imposing and frightening in the room. I love the usefulness I feel when I get you to open up to me about things that drive you insane. And I would not exchange these conversations for nothing else in the world. I might have wanted a guy that would treat me like a queen, but I can find that in a domestic. What I need is a guy I can never take for granted. Someone that will piss me off sometimes with his savage retorts and the next moment confide his darkest secrets. So, don't you dare change because you think you know what's good for me. The truth is that I need you and love you just the way you are. I don't care that you have issues, let's solve them together and not put them aside. Let it be us against the whole world if it must. But don't you dare ever suggest again that you are not worthy of me because of past mistake and a nonconventional personality. Ever!

_Next stop…_

Levy came back to reality as the automated voice took her out of her fantasy. She couldn't recall how many times she had read that dang scene nor could she stop her heart from beating faster each and every time horrified at the idea these precious lines would ever change.

Wiping her eyes as she didn't want people to question her outbreak of tears, she quickly posted herself by the door, waiting to descend the bus and head to school where they would read classics in which the woman was described as a prized possession and nothing more.

Sighting, she started marching plunging her head back in her book, as she knew so well the path to her class.

Her sight complety hidden from the imposing 1000 page book, she didn't bother stopping when she collided with a humongous and colossal body. The impact practically pushed her on her bosom, light as a feather she had felt the pressure of the body pushing her away with the force of a thousand man. (She loved to use hyperboles.)

"Look where u goin' shrimp." Said the punk.

"You are so ugly and scary to look at I'd rather plunge my head in a book than witness that horrify face of yours." She simply said and walked on as people whistled at the tiny bluenette for roasting a man twice her height and weight.

Ignoring whatever curses he was sending her way, she entered the class and looking at the board, she couldn't suppress a small cry of joy.

The final project of the year was announced in big white bold letters.

The literature program would be doing, with the help of the music program, a representation of the classic Pride and prejudice by Jane Austen.

* * *

*cough* Gajeel is in the music program *cough* (#obvious)


End file.
